


Flowers for a feline

by Instantwaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, I'm so sorry this is so late, life hit hard so so sorry, spring has sprung, there will be more, this is just the beginning, wow I'm tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instantwaffles/pseuds/Instantwaffles
Summary: After an akuma attack, Ladybug is left to wonder if her partner in fighting crime is okay. Flowers make everything better and so do accidental confessions of love?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_miiraculer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/gifts).



> This is so late and I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. Life hit hard. More chapters will be posted this week! I hope you enjoy this, a_miiraculer!

The most depressing thing Chat ever told Ladybug was under akuma control. 

The akuma controlled deep troubling thoughts. It caused people to share their deepest feelings and worries. Chat got hit within the first ten minutes of battle. The effects started immediately.

"I don't think I'll ever see my family whole again." Ladybug glanced over at her partner.

He sat down on the roof he had been standing on with a heavy thud, his head resting in his hands. 

"What if..." he struggled for a second to keep the thought down, "What if my friends hate me?"

"What if I'm not good enough to be Chat Noir?" 

Ladybug stared at him in shock. Chat was generally a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. She had no idea he harbored such upsetting thoughts. 

"What if my mom left because of me?" 

Ladybug shook her head to clear it. There was only one way to pull her partner out of this state. She focused back on the akuma and pulled her yoyo from her hip, ready to spring into action. An unsure tug on her wrist caused her to look back at Chat. A sad smile played across his features and pulled at her heartstrings. 

"I've been told that you can't love someone unless you love yourself first," Chat started, "That's a lie. I have never loved myself..."

Ladybug blinked down at his hopeless expression. She hated where he was heading. 

"But you... Oh God, I love you so much I've forgotten what it feels like to hate myself," he finished, smiling up at her with a distant look in his eyes. 

Ladybug stepped towards him and put a hand to his cheek as a tear flowed down it. She slowly crouched beside him so they were eye level.

"Chat, I... I don't know if what you are saying is something you've actually thought or if it's a planted thought, but I promise you, you are good enough. More than enough. I will fix this," she said, her eyes gentle and kind. 

She stood and stepped back, taking her hand off of his cheek and pulling her wrist from his loose grip, preparing for battle. Chat's eyes never left her form as she disappeared over rooftops.

"What if Ladybug hates me?" He whispered to himself.

\---------------------  
After the akuma had been purified, Ladybug made her way back to where she left Chat. The moment her feet touched the roof her earrings let out a five minute warning beep. Chat wasn't on the roof. She jumped around to surrounding rooftops but Chat was gone. With two minutes left to her transformation, she gave up and swung home.   
\------------------------  
Marinette paced around her room, worried and stressed. Had Chat really thought those thing? 

"I love you so much I've forgotten what it feels like to hate myself."

Marinette cringed at the memory of Chat's forlorn look. She stopped in her pacing and sighed, shoulders drooping as she hung her head. She had to do something to show her partner how much he meant to her, to Paris.  
\--------------------------  
Marinette slumped in her desk. Chat hadn't been patrolling that night. She had stayed out for hours, exhausting every muscle in her body looking for him. She ended up in bed at a ridiculous hour. Groaning, she angled her body to use Alya as a pillow.

"Tell me you didn't stay up all night designing," Alya begged, "you're gonna kill yourself, girl." 

Marinette groaned and nodded. Alya shook her head and shrugged her shoulder to get Marinette to sit up when the teacher walked in. Leaning forward on the desk, Marinette noticed Adrien wasn't in his chair. Her tired mind attempted to come up with reasons. He was never late so something must have come up. He rarely skipped morning classes for photo-shoots. Maybe he was sick? No, unless it was very sudden. He was fine yesterday. Marinette sighed and gave up thinking, letting her head rest on her textbook.  
\---------------------------  
The lectures passed without fuss. Marinette slept through most of the notes, only waking up slightly when the pages of her textbook started to cut into her cheek. The final bell startled her awake with a yelp. Alya patted her on the back gently and waited while she gathered her thoughts.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She asked with a grin. 

"How long was I out?" Marinette groaned.

"Oh only the whole day."

"The whole day! I didn't get the notes!" Marinette screeched, frantically rummaging through her things as if the notes would magically appear.

"Don't worry, girl. I got you." Alya handed her a stack of neatly written notes.

"Thank you so much. What would I do without you?" Marinette sighed and took the notes.

"I don't know but i do know how you can pay me back."

Marinette looked up from the notes.

"Get some rest! You work too hard on those projects of yours." 

Marinette smiled awkwardly and nodded. She really hated to lie to Alya but super secret hero stuff had to remain super secret. 

\-------------------  
Marinette paced around her mini garden on her balcony. Chat didn't deserve to feel so dejected. Her eyes fell on her beautiful marigolds. Flowers make people feel better, right?

She gently clipped a small bouquet of the golden flowers and bound them together with a red ribbon. Calling on Tikki to transform, she swung off into the night.  
\-------------------------  
She knew it was a long shot for Chat to be out. After all, Thursdays were her days to patrol alone. But Chat often joined her for her patrols, so maybe luck would be on her side. 

Ladybug swung around Paris, ignoring the nightlife and focusing her eyes on surrounding roof tops for glowing green eyes. She swung past a familiar building and twisted midair to land on the roof of the Agreste Mansion. Adrien hadn't been at school. Maybe something was wrong with him as well. 

'No harm in checking in...' Ladybug thought to herself. 

Using her yo-yo as a grappling hook, she repelled down the wall to dangle in front of Adrien's window. She cupped her hand on the glass as best she could while still holding flowers, and looked inside. Adrien didn't seem to be home...

"My lady?" 

Ladybug jumped, releasing her grip on the flowers and her yo-yo. Thankfully, she caught her yo-yo and was able to remain balanced on the thin ledge in front of the massive widows. Looking up, she found two glowing green eyes peering down at her.

"Chat? Is that you? What are you doing here?" She whispered before glancing at the flowers laying on the yard a few meters down. 

"I could ask you the same thing. Are those for m... I mean... who are those for?" Chat pointed at the flowers.

Ladybug dropped gracefully down to the grass and picked up the slightly battered flowers. Zipping up to Chat, she held them out to him. 

"They're actually for you...." she said quietly, suddenly getting shy as she realized the implications behind her action. 

"Oh...," He took the flowers from her, "Thank you. I-I um... why?"

Ladybug looked up from her feet, remembering why exactly she came her. Setting her own embarrassment aside for the moment she launched into a speech.

"Because you deserve them. Because you are the best partner I could have ever asked for and recently it seems that you've forgotten that. Because no matter how many times I mess up you are always there to help me get back on my feet. I cannot believe that you would ever think that you aren't good enough to be Chat Noir. I cannot believe that you could ever hate yourself, because you are my closest friend and you deserve the world so don't ever tell me that you aren't worth anything but the very best in life." 

Her eyes were focused on his, cheeks red and nostrils flaring, her fists clenched at her sides. Somehow her compassion had turned to full out rage. 

"Don't you ever tell me that you don't love yourself because I love you more than anything else in this world."

Oops. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to drop that bomb yet. But it was true. She was in love with her partner. Had been for some time. She had barely come to terms with it herself, let alone thought about confessing. But here she was, on a moonlit rooftop in Paris, yelling at her partner for being dumb enough to doubt himself and blurting out her feelings like a lovesick fool. 

Chat sputtered, opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land, and turned bright red. His gentle grip on the flower stems tightened and he swayed slightly. 

"Y-you love... me?" He looked about ready to pass out.

Ladybug bolted. Turned tail and ran. Screaming the entire way home. Miraculously, her parents either didn't wake up or decided not to investigate the noise. Marinette detransformed the second her feet hit her mattress and crumpled onto her bed. A few seconds later she stopped screaming. She didn't move. She didn't change out of her day clothes. She fell asleep right where she fell, mortified about her sudden confession.


End file.
